


new years eve

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: child: its NYEno homeo bromeo: BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUYchild: whatno homeo bromeo: nothing





	

**no homeo bromeo:** chan why tf are you awake

**no homeo bromeo:** chan??

**no homeo bromeo:** c h a n

 **no homeo bromeo:** c H A N

 **no homeo bromeo:** oh wait haha his phone is here

 **no homeo bromeo:** w/e

**sasskwan:** wtf hansol

**no homeo bromeo:** shut up im tired

 **skyscraper:** but does anyone know where chan is though??

 **angel:** im in the living room with jeonghan - chan

 **skyscraper:** w h y

 **angel:** idk i went out to get a drink and they heard me so we both fell asleep on the couch??

 **no homeo bromeo:** they actually have work today????

 **angel:** what

 **angel:** oh its one in the morning whoops

 **sasskwan:** how do you not notice its one in the morning tho

 **angel:** shut up im tired

 **angel:** im going back to sleep

 **skyscraper:** night

 **sasskwan:** its actually morning

 **skyscraper:** whatever

* * *

1:45 am

 **no homeo bromeo:** wait how tf do you know jeonghan’s password?????

 **skyscraper:** go to s l e e p

 **no homeo bromeo:** f i ne

* * *

6:20 am

 **no homeo bromeo:** where is everyone

 **angel:** im in the car with jisoo and seungcheol

 **skyscraper** **:** i'm waiting for wonwoo to get out of the bathroom bc i need to shower

 **no homeo bromeo:** hes your boyfriend just walk in??

 ** **skyscraper** :** thats rude

 **no homeo bromeo:** your rude

 **angel:** youre**

 **no homeo bromeo:** arent you supposed to be at work

 **angel:** i am at work

 **no homeo bromeo:** t h e n w o r k

 **angel:** bye

* * *

7:28 am

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** im at jeonghans work and they havent noticed me yet even tho theyre serving the table next to me

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** they just took their phone out of their pocket abort mission abort mission

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** i just confiscated chan's phone - mama jeonghan

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** chan says goodbye - mama jeonghan

* * *

7:43 am

**im ur dad now:** jeonghan give chan his phone back

**jisoo christ:** come on jeonghan

 **angel:** w h y

 **im ur dad now:** jeonghan...

 **angel:** f i n e

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** thanks

 **im ur dad now:** <3

 **jisoo christ:** <333

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** <3

 **angel:** :(((

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** <3

 **angel:** :)))))

* * *

8:32 am

 **hoshi means star:** HEY HAS ANYONE SEEN HANSOL ANYWHERE

**wOoOoOzi:** no

**no homeo bromeo:** i am getting food

 **hoshi means star:** OKAY

**no homeo bromeo:** why were you looking for me 

**hoshi means star:** I COULDNT FIND YOU

 ** **skyscraper** : **why are you at home hoshi

 **hoshi means star:** I HAVE NIGHT SHIFT TODAY AND THEN A DAY OFF TOMORROW

 ** **skyscraper** :** right

 **wOoOoOzi:** when were you going to tell me that

 **hoshi means star:** BEFORE I LEFT???

 **wOoOoOzi:** yeah

 **wOoOoOzi:** right

 **hoshi means star: I** M GOING TO SLEEP NOW

 **no homeo bromeo:** night hosh

 ** **skyscraper** :** its morning

 **no homeo bromeo:** shut

 ** **skyscraper** :** i gtg teach now

 **no homeo bromeo:** good luck mingyu

 ** **skyscraper** :** rude

* * *

9:45 pm

 **hoshi means star:** 1) THIS CHAT HAS BEEN DEAD FOR A WHILE

 **hoshi means star:** 2) I HAVE TO GO TO WORK NOW

 **wOoOoOzi:** i would come out of my studio but i'm busy so goodbye

 **hoshi means star:** YOU DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND

 **wOoOoOzi:** nup

 **hoshi means star:** OKAY

 **hoshi means star:** SEE YOU IN THE MORNING

 **wOoOoOzi:** <3

 **hoshi means star:** <3333

* * *

11:24 pm

 **no homeo bromeo:** ATTENTION ALL

 **no homeo bromeo:** JIHOON IS ACTUALLY NICE

 **no homeo bromeo:** I AM SCREAMING

 **no homeo bromeo:** but internally bc chan and jihoon are asleep about a metre from me and if i wake them up ill probably die

 **sasskwan:** wait why is jihoon there

 **no homeo bromeo:** bc chan kinda was like half screaming in his sleep and jihoon was for some reason in the hallway and heard so he kinda just walked in and laid down on chans bed and he stopped half screaming and they both fell asleep

 **sasskwan:** thats what the noise was

 **no homeo bromeo:** yes

 **sasskwan:** well i'm going to sleep now

 **no homeo bromeo:** with your human furnace of a roommate who you refuse to call your boyfriend even tho he practically is now

 **sasskwan:** no comment

 **sasskwan:** gn hansol

 **no homeo bromeo:** night

* * *

5:09 am

**hoshi means star:** IM HOME IS ANYONE AWAKE

**sunflower:** i am and im pretty sure jeonghan and co are awake as well

 **hoshi means star:** JIHOON IS WITH CHAN CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU

 **sunflower:** okay

 **no homeo bromeo:** hoshi just fyi that sounded very wrong

 **hoshi means star:** SHUT IT

 **no homeo bromeo:** just s a y i n g

 **sunflower:** go to sleep its too early

 **no homeo bromeo:** but jeonghan and co are awake and you dont tell them to go to sleep????

 **no homeo bromeo:** r00d

 **sunflower:** go to sleep hansol

 **no homeo bromeo:** ok

* * *

10:34 am

**wOoOoOzi:** hansol if you speak of that incident ever again i will kill you

**no homeo bromeo:** okay

**no homeo bromeo:** pls stop glaring at me

**no homeo bromeo:** chan stop lau g hing at me

 ***pterodactyl screeches*:** no

 **no homeo bromeo:** wow r00d

* * *

4:29 am

***pterodactyl screeches* has set their own nickname to ‘child’**

**child:** this chat has been dead for an entire week wow i didnt even realise  
****

**child:** its NYE  
****

**no homeo bromeo:** BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY

 **child:** what

 **no homeo bromeo:** nothing

 **im ur dad now:** children

 **child:** sorry papa coups

 **no homeo bromeo:** why am i living in the same house as you

 **jisoo christ:** bc

 **no homeo bromeo:** wow

 **child:** anyway

 **child:** its new years eve!!!!

 **july:** w h a t

 **gr8:** its /already/ new years eve ????

**slothwoo:** wow

**angel:** where have you guys been

**angel:** youre like never on this chat e v e r

**july:** yeah sorry bout that

 **july:** minghao had to get his phone screen fixed bc he dropped it

 ** **skyscraper** :** wow minghao

 **slothwoo:** a++ job

 **gr8:** shut up

 **child:** i dont have a person to kiss on new years

 **angel:** hansol doesnt either

 **no homeo bromeo:** are you implying what i think youre implying bc no

 **child:** ^^^ agreed

 **no homeo bromeo:** im taking offence to that

 **child:** youre the one who said it first???

 **no homeo bromeo:** ,,,,,,,

 **no homeo bromeo:** no comment

 **child:** wow

 **sasskwan:** why are so many of you up at this hour

 **jisoo christ:** okay children

 **angel:** go to bed

**im ur dad now:** goodnight

**child:** nighty  <333

* * *

5:02 am

 **hoshi means star:** JIHOON WHERE U AT

 **wOoOoOzi:** getting a drink go to sleep ill be there soon

 **hoshi means star:** <3333333

 **wOoOoOzi:** …

 **wOoOoOzi:** <3

* * *

9:52 am

 **child:** i went out to get some ice cream and made a new friend today it was fun

 **child:** im gonna get ice cream everyday bc they are always there

 **angel:** you went to get ice cream

 **angel:** w i t h o u t u s ? ? ?

 **child:** yes

 **no homeo bromeo:** chan doesnt give a shit that he got ice cream without us

 **child:** nope bc its very good and i made a new friend

 **angel:** what’s their name??

 **child:** dunno

 **child:** but im going to get ice cream tomorrow as well

 **july:** can minghao and i come

 **child:** sure i guess

 **july:** thanks

* * *

10:12 am

 **no homeo bromeo:** chan what ice cream place was it

 **child:** idk the name but it was very good

 **child:** you can come with us tomorrow if you want

 **no homeo bromeo:** okay

 **angel:** i have a question about this new friend

 **child:** yes??

 **angel:** are they a boy or girl

 **angel:** or neither or both

 **child:** idk

 **child:** i will ask tomorrow

 **angel:** okay

 **angel:** @jun and minghao you gotta look after the children

 **july:** okay

 **gr8:** will do

 **angel:** if they come back with one scratch istg

 **july:** please dont kill us

 **gr8:** yo jun wanna go get lunch

 **july:** yes

 **gr8:** bye guys we getting lunch

 **child:** its not lunch time yet??

 **july:** time is a concept made by humans

 **child:** just go get lunch

 **july:** bye bye frackers

 **july:** frackers

 **july:** frackers

 **july:** f r i c k e r s

 **no homeo bromeo:** a++ for effort

 **no homeo bromeo:** f- for overall grade

 **july:** frick you

 **no homeo bromeo:** frick your boyfriend

 **angel:** wtf hansol

 **child:** there are children here

 **no homeo bromeo:** frick the rules!!!

 **no homeo bromeo:** i just ran into a wall

 **child:** i saw that

 **no homeo bromeo:** i hurt myself

 **no homeo bromeo:** also wow you weren't in the house the entire time??

 **child:** no i was getting ice cream

 **no homeo bromeo:** oh yeah

 **child:** we were just talking about it ten minutes ago??

**child:** are you okay

**no homeo bromeo:** nit really i just ran into a wall

**child:** wow you made a dent in the wall

**no homeo bromeo:** aww shit

 **angel:** you did w h a t

**child:** well its only tiny

**no homeo bromeo:** yeah it is

 **slothwoo:** youre dead

 **slothwoo:** rip

 **child:** where did you come from wonwoo

 **slothwoo:** my room

 **no homeo bromeo:** go away

 **slothwoo:** wow rude

 **jisoo christ:** ill fix it dont worry

 **child:** can we paint our room

 **no homeo bromeo:** yes

 **no homeo bromeo:** @ any of the parents can we paint our room

 **jisoo christ:** yeah sure

 **no homeo bromeo:** fuck yeah!!

**child:** lets go look at paint colours!!

**no homeo bromeo:** okay!

**child:** !!!

 **no homeo bromeo:** !!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is a bit late!!! i was procrastinating and then i was in a car for most of the day so !!!
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed the story! i'll try to post it on time in the future
> 
> also happy new years eve to everybody!! hopefully 2017 is a better year


End file.
